1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as copiers and printers, of the electrophotographic type or the like employs a charging device for charging an image holding body such as a photoreceptor drum in advance to write an electrostatic latent image thereon. To suppress the ozone emission, reduce the apparatus size, lower the cost of a high-voltage power source, and attain other purposes, contact charging type charging devices which are brought into contact with an image holding body have come to be used as charging devices of the above kind in place of non-contact charging devices such as a scorotron.